


The escape of the Butterfly and the flower

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, pre sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: The Lincoln county war, by all regards is over. Finally and truly over. William. H Bonney (alias Billy the kid) , Josiah ‘doc’ scurlock and his love, and Jose Chavez y Chavez ride off. Heavily injured but still alive, one final night together before breaking apart off to different destiny’s. For Doc and Yen sun that lies in the east.
Relationships: Josiah "Doc" Scurlock/Yen Sun





	The escape of the Butterfly and the flower

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluffy, a bit of angst but mostly fluffy

How long has it been now since they had heard it? That final shot to ring out from behind them, Doc’s eyes turn to Chavez they share a look. They knew. Now, it was over. The war had been won in their eyes, it started and ended with Murphy. Yen pressed herself hard into Doc’s back her arms wrapped around him tightly, her hair lose from its elaborate bun flying out behind her like a silk ribbon. The occasional squeak at a bump or a turn anything, she had never rode a horse before this was a terrible way for first experience. “Just a bit longer.” He reminded her gently, his voice strained dust wafting back and smacking him in the face. The four had been riding for hours straight, out into the desert vast expanses of nothing for miles, it would have been beautiful if a single one of them could see straight, think straight. Their hearts pounded in their chest this unifying drum all shared between souls, this was the adrenaline, the rush Billy must have spoke about Doc thought. There was no hollering from the kid no yipping either, he was surprisingly sobered by the shoot out, for once the young blond man wanted to hear that infernal yelling. It was nearing dusk when they had finally stopped, setting a pace for the night- they far enough out for a few moments rest for a spot to breath.. they continued on first thing. Where? Where to. Anywhere but here, anywhere but Lincoln. Doc dismounted from his horse into the silty surface of the ground, red clay and sand , he offered his hand to the young woman helping her down. Her tiny hand grasped his shoulder tightly as she finally made contact with the ground “are you alright?” He asked softly, her eyes still shook and her body trembled, her lips parted her face looked so scared yet brave. “Yes.” She gasped. “I am now.” She embraced him her slender arms wrapped around his shoulders her head buried in the crook of his neck. He held her closely the two remained in silence for a time as the others began setting up what they could. They could not make a fire, not fully, they ran on embers a soft red glow illuminated their faces. They camped half hidden, down a small hill along the side of a creek- they had water and they had security, what little of it was left in this world. They started tending to their wounds, no doubt worse after riding for miles without cleaning them or stopping the bleeding. Billy hissed sucking in air between his teeth “ gottdang-“ he muttered a curse, leaning back against a rock applying pressure to his shoulder. Chavez was more quite with his removal, always the more stoic type but you could see the pain on his face the small hiss he would recoil- tending not only to himself but to the others. Doc would help with what he knew- he had half a mind to try and get into medicine once upon a time, didn’t have the stomach or brains for such a thing. All he said on that. He winced softly himself glancing up to Yen , she stared down to the blood on her fingertips they trembled slightly at the sight of it. “You don’t gotta do this..” he reminded. “No. I want to.” She stated firmly, her voice was not raged but it stayed strong. She made a choice for herself... she was making choices for herself, for her own benefit. A small cut glimmered across her forehead as she tried again with the water helping doc and the others best she could as she was unharmed... they were harmed greatly. Was this what had been happening? How nights were spent, licking wounds and removing bullets? A quick pang of horror struck her heart. “What now.” Doc asked over the crack of the fire, the four staring silently into its hellish glow. He thought he should be the one to ask that if anyone at all. Billy groaned shifting up, slipping his thermal back on over his patched shoulder, he had feeling in the arm again he rolled it round. “Well.... whatdya wanting to do there Doc, Chavez?” He looked between the two of them, a more somber expression then he’s seen ever before made by the m- kid... practically. They stayed silent for awhile, neither of them giving a answer leaving Billy unsatisfied. “No... I mean it.” He said, those intense blue eyes stare to them both, soft and certain. “It’s over now n’ if you boys don’t wanna stay Ridin’ no more... well I ain’t gonna keep you.” Equals. Leader or not. They had a choice now, Billy looked crestfallen at the idea of letting them go but it was no use in forcing them to stay. The young gun sighed, a shaky laugh behind it “I really cut us down this time...” he admitted, thinking back now on Charlie and Steve even Alex all gunned down in their wake. He didn’t blame himself of course, not completely but doc could see the guilt he held in his eyes. He did have half a brain and a full heart to at least know he cared about em, all of them did. Doc cared for Charlie like a brother- watching him mowed down like that was hardly easy, he doubted for any of them. “They will find rest.” Chavez spoke up, his eyes would not remove themselves from the flame, he twirled one of his knives in his hand, in the other held some of his hair. “Your right, probably will... somewhere real nice too. Better then here ..” they all shared a soft mournful chuckle. “Ta rest then.” “Yea.” Doc agreed , Billy passed a half gone bottle of whiskey round the group. To rest. Would that be the only time he’d find a chance to rest? A chance for peace? When he’s dead? Doc thought on this as he knocked back a drink of the stuff, the others- they weren’t hung as criminals but they may be buried as such. He hoped, hoped with all his might that there might be someone round to claim them- to taken them back and give them proper burials and not thrown all together into some - mass... he shivered thinking about it. Where to then, they can go anywhere at last Chavez spoke “ west.” They turned their attention to him. “I said I have seen it and my destiny lies in the west...” he stated again, this time determined. “what about you,” he turned to face the other. Doc took a breath “I’m thinkin’ east... I know a few fellas back that way, can maybe make a real future. A good shot.” He glanced down to yen rested on his shoulder. “I hear New York is uh... good.” He shifter softly, almost embarrassed to be hopeful. “Billy?” Billy smirked softly removing his hand from his shoulders “Cmon now... you boys know me... I ain’t stopping now. I don’t got no destiny out west like you Chavez or anybody I’m all to sweet on.” He nodded his head to yen. “I’m gonna keep ridin’ till the end... this heres my home and I’m not to keen on leavin’ “ he smiled gently. “Real shame on seein’ Ya two go..”. “It is not the end of us, you have said it yourself Chivato.” Chavez added. “Pals.” “Pals.” Doc added. “Pals..” Billy smiled lightly with a nod. 

The four parted ways that morning, just after dawn they split across into three directions. Chavez to the west, doc and Yen the the east and Billy? Well he went whenever that feeling took him, until his end. Ride you son of a bitch. Ride. Doc shook his head with a weak smile and kicked off, the horse broke into a gallop Yen still clung to his back, she was less suffocating then before but he could still tell she was frightened. They may- no. They’re going to have a future, a real one... not running away from lawmen or checking over their shoulders a real place, a real house. He didn’t worry, no his heart soared on new wings excited, hoping for that future day, for that peaceful existence. To find peace in life was what separated him from Billy, to find peace to have something to drag him out of that whirlwind. Yen was his tether, his flower. He is hers just as much as she is his. “Just a lil more and we can rest alright?” “Alright..” she agreed softly, her voice as gentle as a bell a angels song to his thirsty ears. He liked it when she spoke to him, she didn’t speak much did she? He gave her a break, their riding slowed to something gentler, a steady pace. Even when giving a moment without the heavy riding there could be no liberties taken to rest for even a moment not while they were still in the state. “Where is it we go now?” She asked softly, her voice hastened by her short breath. “You say east.” She paused. “New York?” Doc paused a small smile that she recalled his frantic mumbles and last minute plans. “Yea.” He laughed softly his smile growing. “Yea... I think it’ll do good for the both of us... it’s all over now- maybe we won’t even have to run.” He said, speaking to himself in a sense of disbelief. “Many nights I’ve dreamed of this... running off, with you, to this New York... happy.” She whispered almost embarrassed a small smile pressed to her lips. “Now it is true.” She smiled, a full smile open and unashamed to do so- it was not something forced out of her, asked of her but a real genuine smile. Doc stopped turning to face her, a smile pressed onto his face a smile that stretched Damn near a mile long a smile that would not stop to the point his cheeks ached! “It is! And ... and we’re going to- we’re going to live- really live Yen.. honest like and ..” he rambled now like a fool , red in the face and overly excited. She watched him with glowing eyes a small laugh left her lips, he scoops her up into his arms and the two kiss. Everything melted away, every trouble every worry and doubt disappeared swept away in a sea of love. Re-energized zapped by magic all the energy to push on surged through doc, this confirmed it- this made it all reality. He pulled away slowly , apart of him never wanted it to end, he wanted to remain in such a dream like state forever. No, not yet. Not until they are safe. “Doc..” she spoke gently glancing up to him a small smile, her cheeks tinted a pale pink. He took her hands in his watching her face memorizing it though his tired eyes her hands small in his own as women’s often are. Delicate and fine perfect skin clean nails, her hair ruffed, she was flaked in the dirt and dust of nowhere and yet she never looked more beautiful then she did at this moment. “Yen, if I ever hurt ya ever treat you even half as horrible as those men... you leave me right then and there. I’d be undeserving of love from any creature on this earth half as pure and good as you.” He kissed her knuckles and gently let go, taking the reins again and continuing to walk. She took a moment to fully process “that you say such things at all already proves you a better man...” she added with a small smile her hand on his shoulder. “You worry to much.” “I can’t help that...” doc admitted trailing off. “I may.” She offered.

It was two full days before reaching another town, a final stop before a train, a rest, New York. They kept their heads low as they rode in shifting to not be recognized- but Doc was no Billy the kid. Not nearly half as recognizable a mug. He helped her from the horse and secured a room, she sat at one of the tables as he had done so, her hair down free flowing black waves down her back- frizzed and sticking out she was dirty and her dress torn. “Would you like to clean off Mis?” A kind voice rang though the air behind her, she jumped. Mis! Her heart skipped a beat... she was a mis now. “Please.” She replied gently bowing her head as she stood. “I will meet you at the room.” She glanced to Doc and shared a nod disappearing into one of the back rooms. She was given a bath and a new dress, it was simple but a nice deep shade of blue. It was over. She was free... she followed and lead how she wished. Doc. She loved him, she knew that now she knew what that word really met to love. To be necessary. She was necessary! Her heart overfilled with joy as she sunk into the metal tub letting her head and hair sink under the water like black tentacles her hair surrounded her. The water was void of noise, of distraction, she was happy, giddy. She broke though the water sitting upright gasping for breath breaking into small giggles her hand pressed to her breast. It almost felt silly of her to be this happy, this excited. Like she had been undeserving of a thing, doc told her- showed her that it should not be conditional she deserved all of it. He was a good man, she sighed wishfully and sunk beneath again. 

-

The sun had not yet risen, the two laid tangled together on the bed neither saying a word, neither without a smile. “I’m not sure what I’ll do... I don’t know how good I am bout providing... “ he mumbled. There was no use for sharpshooters back east, there was never much payment for a poet anyway. “It’ll be something..” doc was rambling again of corse one hand free and rolling in a circle, the other wrapped round her bare waist. She watched him ramble watched him mumble as if it was Socrates final lectures, as if all the greatest speakers of time came and spoke to her. His little rambles. “It will be good. Do not doubt that!” She huffed, lightly hitting his chest. He made a noise and a small chuckle holding his hands up at his chest in surrender “alright- alright.” He sighed gently shifting, turning onto his side, she does the same. He kisses her forehead settling back down “why not teach?” She asked brushing the hair from her shoulder so it would cover her chest. Doc laid their silent for a moment by the suggestion she had given him, his mind thinking on it now. Watching the kids in the villages and the towns their faces covered in dirt these smiles on their faces rushing about, some of them barefoot but they didn’t seam to care. Some of them with the 5 cent books others seamed captured by the book he held in his hands as if it had been a magic tome. Kid didn’t even know what a book was- much less seen one. His heart ached at this, the dirty little kids who can’t read much of anything and no future. He had been like that once until he was offered a better chance. “Teaching...” he gave a small huff of a laugh a growing grin. “Why didn’t I think of that..” he paused for a moment with a small nod. “Your welcome.” She giggled kissing his chin, his beard rough against her lips tickling her nose. “What do you want to do?” He asked, he’s seen more and more gals take up jobs by the day sure enough at some point there’d be full blown career women! Yen paused playing with her hands fiddling and staring down “a woman’s place is in the home...” she whispered. Jesus Christ they had really gotten to her. His eyes soften “her place? Yen.. you are not anybody’s object... nor any other lady... your place is whenever you want it to be.” He stressed, mortified by the idea she thought she could do nothing else but sit and look pretty. This rage filled him, if he could he would go back and spit on Murphy’s no good rotten corpse himself! He could feel his voice rage “and don’t let anyone tell you a think otherwise!” Doc paused, realizing his volume, his chest fell his heart rate slowed. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t- I should have yelled I’m sorry.” His voice returned it it’s usual lull, she clung tighter to his side. He showed her a whole other world a whole new path something she never saw with herself before, with him she was necessary, she was a Miss. No longer was she the little China doll to be played with a ogled, she was a living breathing human being. “I do not know of what I want... not yet, but it will be my choice.” She whispered into his chest. No. She brought her face up to look at him, almost in tears a soft smile on her face “my choice.” They kissed again, breaking away from reality. 

The morning comes at last, up early the usual routine - away and clean! “It’s half a days ride, and then we’re home free.” Doc spoke wildly optimistically as he saddled the horse again. “Half a day.” “Half a day.” He nodded in confirmation. The station was far enough out for it to take this long, this was the final stretch. Doc was focused, dedicated, there was nothing more he seemed to have wanted in his life. He thought back now on Charlie, the Mexican gal he’d taken for his wife. He wanted to picture how they would have been, if Charlie would have stayed behind how she cried and begged for him to stay but he couldn’t. None of them could stay away... damn it Charlie! Ya coulda been alive! Happy, by the vague definition of the word.... no but Billy knew everyone of them to well... they wouldn’t be satisfied till it was done. Till they knew Alex wouldn’t be in trouble and look where that got em... the man was dead and his poor wife left without a home and husband. Was it them or Murphy’s men to take that from her? The line was more blurred to him then it was that day. Yet he could think of his own future, him and Yen done up all fancy like... clean and fresh like they just got out of the bath everyday in a simple life. Simple. Away from the guns and running and violence, he could stomach blood... he could stomach it as he had no choice in the matter. That was something he wasn’t going to bring her into no... she was his anchor in a sea his guide out of the storm and he wanted it to stay that way. He told Chavez, somehow someway.. when he gets himself settled to write them. Chavez was better now then he had been, at writing , his handwriting was shotty but he knew what he wanted to say- he tried. As for Billy he’d hear about him, he was damn sure of that. Always had a habit for getting himself in the paper, one day he’s going to be sitting there reading about the one who done him in question was would it be by trial or shot somewhere- the way he wanted to go if ever. Always was a dramatic son of a bitch. 

They had made it in a record time, Yen dismounting on her own fixing her hair patting it down and smoothing her skirt she gave a proud smile. She was getting better at such a method or transport but if she’s honest she will take a carriage any day rather then such a thing. They purchased and waited, the platform was large and impossible to her, it was a small simple station and people filled benches. She watches mystified at the tracks below the platform, the wide overhang and how they building was somewhere between ornate and tossed together. “Every moment becomes more and more real to me.” She speaks in her usual soft tone , her smile hidden in her eyes like diamonds. Doc melts like a idiot, weak kneed and gentle “yea.” He nodded like a puppy. One was to see him now they would doubt of him what he used to do. As they waited a particularly horrible man happened past, tall and heavily dressed. The mans had dipped to far down his head, his arms heavy with muscle his chest thick and no fought the arms hidden beneath his cloak. The heavy figure happened by and brushed heavy against Yen, nearly tripping. He whipped around “watch it!” He roared pausing seeing the woman his sneer grows. “Pretty little things like ya shouldn’t be out n bout trippin’..” he took maybe two steps forward, the platform seamed to tremble beneath this man alone. Doc’s hand flies to his sides, reaching down slowly to his holster. His gun seamed like hot iron against his hip how quickly he felt to need the throw a punch, he flicked his thumb. The dull clicked echoed though the silent static air and the ground moved again, it was not the man but the train. Yen breathed a sigh of relief as it had been deescalated before it even began, she grasped docs hand in her own, so it all begins. 

The train cars were nice enough though one could tell, the further you go back the less garnish you are given. They sat together on the semi plush bench their fingers interwound in the others hands their heads resting together, dreaming wishfully of what they are to build ever hopeful. Doc spoke excitedly on the rumors he had heard of New York, it was so different from out west. More stone, the buildings taller and the city- city life seamed such a difference to him. They spoke of their excitements of their dreams how they would make it all their own, so young and loving. Doc mumbled his poetry, they were by no means good... or original- in the slightest but she adored them, she listened without the complete ridicule of the regulators. He didn’t share with them, no he didn’t share with anyone... Dick used to ask him about them, about his writing. He used to understand, partly because he didn’t see the need to insult nobody if they did nothing to him. “Your words are so soft... so genuine.” Yen spoke softly moving her head just slightly more to rest it fully into the crook of his neck, nestled like a sweet song bird. Doc found himself breath with new words a new sweet sentiment at her simply moving to rest with more comfort. “ I relish every time I hear them, your poem’s. Your heart and your mind both speak with one voice.” She spoke sweetly, her words fluttered as butterfly kisses. He smiled brightly his cheeks glowing red, his face warm with a embarrassing level of delight. She liked them! No loved them- no adored! “You’re everythin’ .” He breathed, she smiled her cheeks a pale pink against porcelain skin. “You’re sweet.” She sighed wishfully shutting her eyes. His hand tangled in her hair, his head rested overtop of hers, together. The rode undisputed, undisturbed, the flower and the butterfly stayed together. They didn’t know why there was no greater reason they just felt it to be true. The butterfly needed the flower to live and the flower needed the butterfly to truly bloom. 

Away. It all blended and blurred away behind them leaving. Neither of them watched the scenery change, they did not see the plant life nor the desert the horses and wild animals. They did not see the towns pop up and disappear like ghosts , they saw none of it. They both were so wrapped into each other focused on each other, how they breathed and how they felt. There was focus on bother else in the world, as if there had wings soaring away on nothing but air. Free. Away. Away. Away.


End file.
